Untitled
by bowties-and-unicorn-horns
Summary: Blaine needs a drink after admitting to Kurt that he cheated, which leads to their break up. At the bar, there is a man who buys Blaine drinks. Only time will tell what the man's intentions are...


**A/N: This is my first completed Klaine fic. Reviews are desired, but not required. Please enjoy. :) Also, I do not own Glee. **

* * *

Blaine didn't know what to do with himself after he and Kurt broke up. He was in New York City and he'd broken up with his boyfriend. Quite frankly, he felt like getting drunk. He roamed around for a bit and found this little gay bar. He walked right in and no one seemed to notice or care that he didn't even look sixteen, let alone twenty-one. It was only seven o'clock, so the bar was pretty empty. He sat at a table in the far corner, contemplating whether or not to actually order a drink. Finally, he decided to just get a beer. For now, at least.

He walked up to the bar a stood next to the only other customer in the bar. The other man, as he was definitely a man not a teen, had light hair and piercing green eyes. Blaine waited patiently for the other man to get his drink and then he ordered a Bud Light. Before Blaine could pay, the other man said, "Just put it on my tab, Joe." "Thanks," Blaine said.

"No, thank you! This bar was very unattractive until you walked in that door. I'm Jake." Blaine was taken aback by the stranger...well, Jake's...reply. Jake just called him attractive. He finally managed to mutter, "I'm Blaine."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. What brings you to this little hole in the wall?" Jake asked, his green eyes glittering.

"I, uh..." Blaine sighed deeply, "I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"That's rough. I went through a breakup a couple months ago. How long were you together?" Jake looked genuinely interested and empathetic.

"Two years," Blaine blinked back tears as images of the past two years with Kurt flashed through his mind. He flashed back to the day he met Kurt. Kurt watched him sing Teenage Dream. Kurt said that he had a crush from the moment Blaine sang that song. And now look where they were.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" The sound of Jake's voice jerked Blaine back to reality.

"Honestly, I don't really know," Blaine replied.

"I think that calls for another beer then. Joe?" Jake paid for Blaine's second drink.

Blaine didn't really think anything of it. Jake was being nice. He knew what Blaine was going through. And Blaine really needed to talk to someone. Of course, he would have preferred to be talking to Kurt, but since that wasn't an option, Jake would do. Blaine couldn't deny that Jake was beautiful. There was his lightly tousled hair and green eyes. He was tall and thin. He had impeccable taste, as he was clothed head to toe in Marc Jacobs' newest collection. Blaine had seen Kurt ogling the very collection a couple of weeks ago while they were Skyping. _God, Kurt. What the fuck have I done?_ Blaine took another swig of his beer, but it wasn't getting him drunk fast enough.

"Joe! I need a shot." Blaine called out.

"Oh, that bad, huh?" Jake asked.

"Worse," Blaine replied as Joe poured him a shot of vodka.

"Well then. Joe, make that two shots and keep them coming," Jake said, "This fine looking man has some things he wants to forget." Jake smiled at Blaine.

* * *

Kurt could not control the sobs. _He cheated. He was actually with another guy_. The thought sent him into even more racking sobs. Rachel wasn't any help either. Her fight with Finn hasn't gone much better, but she wasn't crying herself to sleep like he was. Well, more like the crying was keeping him from sleeping. Kurt sat back up on his bed. He wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon. He got up and got his jacket as quietly as he could and went outside to take a walk.

He didn't really have a destination in mind; he just knew that he couldn't stay in the apartment. He briefly wondered where Blaine had gone after they parted ways after Blaine fessed up to what he'd done. Kurt might be mad at him, but he didn't want Blaine to get hurt. Kurt pulled out his phone and sent Blaine a text.

[To: My Boyfriend 3] Just reply and let me know you're alive. I'm hurt and angry, but I don't want you dead.

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and kept walking.

* * *

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket. It took all of his concentration to pull it out without dropping it. He was more than wasted. When he saw it was a text from Kurt, his eyes filled with tears. And his heart dropped when he read the message. Kurt just wanted to know that he was okay. Kurt didn't want to see him or talk to him. He just doesn't want him dead. He sent a text back.

[To: My Teenage Dream] I sm fonre. Jjaker id tking goopd car od meee nd so id Jojo

_There. At least he knows I'm alive. That's all he wanted._ Blaine was about to take another shot when he realized that the shot glass was empty. "Heeeeyyy! Where's mmmmmyy sssssshot?" he whined.

"It's about time you were cut off, don't you think?" Joe replied from behind the bar.

Blaine looked over at Jake, who didn't look near as drunk as Blaine felt, and his gaze was met by the sparkling green eyes if his drinking buddy.

"I think you're done, Blainers," Jake replied, "Let's get you to a booth."

Before Blaine could protest, he felt himself being lifted off the ground and carried over to a booth across from the bar.

* * *

Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He skimmed over the message and barely managed to decipher it. _Well, at least he's alive. Drunk, but alive._ Kurt was still aimlessly wondering around the streets of Bushwick. He knew he should probably head back to his apartment, but it was too suffocating to be there. The tension between Rachel and Finn was bad, and he didn't feel like dealing with it.

Everything that had happened finally started to weigh down on Kurt. _I could really use a drink. I wonder if there are any bars around here._ He didn't normally drink, but tonight was an exception. It wasn't too long until Kurt found a little hole in the wall place that didn't look too populated. _This will do._

* * *

"Puuuh, me ddownnn. I fine," Blaine whined, managing to sound drunk and five-years-old all at once.

"Sweetie, you are far from fine. Perhaps we should have cut you off sooner," Jake replied. He sat Blaine down in one of the u-shaped booths, and scooted in next to him.

"No. I fine. I have…aaalllllllmossst fooorgottennn K-k-k…" That was all Blaine could say before he burst into tears. Jake swept into action, putting his arm around Blaine and patting him on the shoulder.

"Go ahead and cry. It's okay, hon," Jake cooed. He brought his face closer to Blaine's. Jake put his finger under Blaine's chin and pulled Blaine's head up so they were looking into each other's eyes. Without any warning, Jake pressed a kiss onto Blaine's lips. Blaine immediately retracted.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Blaine yelled, sobering up some.

"I was kissing the hottest piece of ass I've seen all weekend," Jake replied.

"You had no right. I _just_ broke up with my boyfriend," Blaine retorted.

"And you needed a rebound. And I was looking for some ass," Jake said.

"I'm leaving," Blaine replied, glaring at the man who had seemed so nice only an hour before. He tried to get up from the booth, but Jake pulled him back down into the seat.

"No. I'm not finished with you yet," Jake replied darkly.

* * *

Kurt walked in just in time to see some man kiss Blaine on the lips. _What the hell is going on here!?_ Then Kurt saw Blaine pull away. And then he heard him yelling. Kurt watched as the man pulled Blaine back into the booth when he tried to leave. _Oh hell no. No one treats Blaine like that!_ Kurt marched over to the booth where Blaine and the man were sitting.

"Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are kissing my boyfriend like that?" Kurt demanded.

"I was told that you broke up," the man retorted, "_This _is the guy?" the man directed at Blaine.

"Let it go, Jake. Let me go," Blaine said.

"I don't think I will," Jake said, his eyes flashing to Kurt, "I paid a lot for your drinks and I want something in return." Just as he finished his sentence, he crashed his lips onto Blaine's. Kurt couldn't take anymore.

"Get off of my boyfriend!" Kurt yelled. Jake whirled around. Kurt saw a fist flying for his face, and moved just in time. There was just enough time for Blaine to land a punch on Jake, and Jake fell to the ground by the booth. Kurt and Blaine headed for the exit before Jake could get up off of the floor.

Kurt and Blaine didn't speak the whole way back to the apartment. As soon as Kurt let them in the door, Blaine spoke, "You called me your boyfriend back there."

"I did," Kurt replied.

"I thought we were over," Blaine said, looking at Kurt with tears welling in his eyes.

"We were. But then I saw that jackass kissing you, and I realized that I wouldn't be that jealous and angry and hurt if we weren't meant to be. And you pulled back. You didn't want him. And that spoke volumes," Kurt replied, "We aren't completely okay, but we're not over. I'm not giving up."

"I love you, Kurt. And I'm so sorry. For what I did and for what just happened," Blaine said through his tears.

"I know. I love you, too. We'll get through this. We have to," Kurt said.

THE END


End file.
